Most private and commercial aircraft have side windows that appear as small portholes along the sides of the aircraft. Each window typically includes multiple panes of acrylic and/or glass, for example, a thick outer pane separated by an air gap from a thin inner pane. The two panes are mounted in a silicon seal to maintain the air gap separation between the panes. These windows typically are mounted in a heavy support structure that limits the size and location of the windows.